Friday 13th 2012
by Erica and Louise xxxx
Summary: In a wood. On the most unluckiest day of the year. 6 teenager walk in to... the house! it has a scary twist to it! they meet a ghost. he is trying to kill everyone! do they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm Erica! This is my first story so I hope you like it! Its about 6 teens who go into a forest on the most unluckiest day of the year… they meet a ghost who tries to kill each and everyone of them. Will they escape alive? Who will die?**

It was a cold, dark Friday 13th evening when six teenagers walked into an abandoned house in the middle of a scary forest. The forest was said to be haunted but the kids didn't care. In the small, cold, damp and smelly abandoned house they found a Ouija board so they decided to play it. They all put there hands on the stone. The first teenager asked "is there anyone out there?" the stone moved to 'yes' everyone started screaming! Rory asked "what's your name?" it spelled "J.O.H.N. E.N.G.A.L.B.Y" Erica shouted "Oh My God its John Engalby. I've heard about him. He died from the plague in a dark wood and he haunts it every year on the anniversary of his death!" Louise moves closer to Erica in fear. "Erica when is his death anniversary?" Louise said in fear. "It's…..TODAY, and were in a wood on his anniversary. We are gonna get in a lot of trouble! Let's get out of here!" the others shouted "yes, come on!" they all ran to the door. It was locked. John had locked all the doors and windows. We can't get out, what are we going to do?" James suggests "how about we still play the game, so we can get to know him, so he might let us go!" "Yeah! Good idea James, guys put your fingers back on the stone." Joe decides to ask the ghost if he could come out of the stone to meet us. Everyone shouts "NO Joe NOOOO!" there was a flash of red lights then suddenly the ghost appeared in front of us, we all were so scared we didn't know what to do. Because Joe was being stupid everyone made him talk to John. After a while John got so angry with Joe he zapped him. Joe exploded in front of them. Erica was so upset she ran over to where he was standing, she wouldn't move only cry. Everyone tried to move her. She wouldn't budge. Rory new exactly what to do. He walked over to Erica and kissed her! She stood up and kissed him back. Erica was so upset about what happened to Joe but happy because she kissed Rory! Erica decided to take charge and kill John Engalby because of the pain that he caused her. Rory asked Erica what she was doing. She replied "I'm thinking of ways to distract John so then I can kill him once and for all." "I have a way of distracting him" "Ok Rory, what's your plan?" while Erica and Rory were talking about there plan Louise, Kate and James were talking about how they could save Joe and if they could call for help. Suddenly Erica got a call from her friend Jonny. He wanted to know where she was. "Where are you and your friends Erica?" "We are in an abandoned house in the middle of a haunted forest on the death anniversary of John Engalby. He's haunting us HELP!" it was about 15 minutes then all the kids saw a boy coming to the house. "It's Jonny" Erica shouted. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He was trapped on the outside of this scary house in the haunted forest alone. Erica and Rory were ready for there plan 'Hey John, watch this" Rory shouted. So he looked at them. Erica and Rory were kissing. John was distracted that he just for a moment felt real. He thought he was a real person, and then it was gone. He wished he knew how that feeling occurred; he wanted to feel it again. He shouted "STOP!" no, I want to feel that again help me please, I will do anything for you if you just help me." Erica and Rory stopped and said "what feeling? What are you talking about?" "When you kissed, I felt like a real boy, not a scary ghost, a nice boy." "Hey Erica I know what we need to do. Come round I have a plan!" so Rory told everyone his plan. Erica suddenly thought about Joe. She wasn't listening to Rory any more; all she could think about was Joe. Where is he? Is he alright? She was missing him. Then Rory said "So Erica, do you know what you're doing then?" Surprised she said "what? Huh? Sorry I was thinking about Joe. I miss him so much. I wonder where he could be." Rory said "Don't worry about Joe. I'm sure he's fine. You have me. I'm much better than him!" in tears Erica remarked "Shut up Rory! Joe is 100 times better then you! I miss him so much" James turned to Erica and said "come here Erica. How about a hug to make you feel better." "Ok and just leave me alone Rory. I don't want to talk to you any more!" outside there was a sudden ray of bright lights, and then they turned to see Jonny outside the house paralyzed with fear. John was in front of him. The trees were moving, the wind was blowing, John flew then he disappeared. Jonny felt a cold shiver down his spine. He was smashing down the door. They all knew John had gone inside of Jonny's body and now he was trying to kill everyone. A red eyed monster was staring at us. Everyone split up to run away from this hideous monster. In the master bedroom Rory was trying to find a hiding place to get away from Jonny, he came across Erica. "Erica listen, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you liked Joe did I. I don't have a recent update button to know your recent actions." "Rory, he was your best mate, why don't you care that he's gone? I didn't know him that much but I miss loads! So just leave me alone and be quiet because Jonny can find us." "He wasn't my best mate he was just a mate, and I do miss him but how come you miss him more than me?" 'Shhh Rory I can hear someone." Kate comes in the room and she tells Rory to shut up because she can hear him from her hiding place. When she notices Erica crying she walks over to her and says "why are you crying? What's wrong?" "It's Rory. He's making me upset. I miss Joe but he doesn't seem to care about him." Suddenly a rumble shocked the whole house. Erica, Kate and Rory turned around to find John Engalby standing at the door frame. It was him. Not in Jonny. Him as the ghost. He was angry so everyone went down stairs to play the Ouija board so they can get rid of the ghost. As everyone is running back down stairs James notices Jonny sitting in a pool of blood!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm Erica! This is my first story so I hope you like it! Its about 6 teens who go into a forest on the most unluckiest day of the year… they meet a ghost who tries to kill each and everyone of them. Will they escape alive? Who will die?**

It was a cold, dark Friday 13th evening when six teenagers walked into an abandoned house in the middle of a scary forest. The forest was said to be haunted but the kids didn't care. In the small, cold, damp and smelly abandoned house they found a Ouija board so they decided to play it. They all put there hands on the stone. The first teenager asked "is there anyone out there?" the stone moved to 'yes' everyone started screaming! Rory asked "what's your name?" it spelled "J.O.H.N. E.N.G.A.L.B.Y" Erica shouted "Oh My God its John Engalby. I've heard about him. He died from the plague in a dark wood and he haunts it every year on the anniversary of his death!" Louise moves closer to Erica in fear. "Erica when is his death anniversary?" Louise said in fear. "It's…..TODAY, and were in a wood on his anniversary. We are gonna get in a lot of trouble! Let's get out of here!" the others shouted "yes, come on!" they all ran to the door. It was locked. John had locked all the doors and windows. We can't get out, what are we going to do?" James suggests "how about we still play the game, so we can get to know him, so he might let us go!" "Yeah! Good idea James, guys put your fingers back on the stone." Joe decides to ask the ghost if he could come out of the stone to meet us. Everyone shouts "NO Joe NOOOO!" there was a flash of red lights then suddenly the ghost appeared in front of us, we all were so scared we didn't know what to do. Because Joe was being stupid everyone made him talk to John. After a while John got so angry with Joe he zapped him. Joe exploded in front of them. Erica was so upset she ran over to where he was standing, she wouldn't move only cry. Everyone tried to move her. She wouldn't budge. Rory new exactly what to do. He walked over to Erica and kissed her! She stood up and kissed him back. Erica was so upset about what happened to Joe but happy because she kissed Rory! Erica decided to take charge and kill John Engalby because of the pain that he caused her. Rory asked Erica what she was doing. She replied "I'm thinking of ways to distract John so then I can kill him once and for all." "I have a way of distracting him" "Ok Rory, what's your plan?" while Erica and Rory were talking about there plan Louise, Kate and James were talking about how they could save Joe and if they could call for help. Suddenly Erica got a call from her friend Jonny. He wanted to know where she was. "Where are you and your friends Erica?" "We are in an abandoned house in the middle of a haunted forest on the death anniversary of John Engalby. He's haunting us HELP!" it was about 15 minutes then all the kids saw a boy coming to the house. "It's Jonny" Erica shouted. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He was trapped on the outside of this scary house in the haunted forest alone. Erica and Rory were ready for there plan 'Hey John, watch this" Rory shouted. So he looked at them. Erica and Rory were kissing. John was distracted that he just for a moment felt real. He thought he was a real person, and then it was gone. He wished he knew how that feeling occurred; he wanted to feel it again. He shouted "STOP!" no, I want to feel that again help me please, I will do anything for you if you just help me." Erica and Rory stopped and said "what feeling? What are you talking about?" "When you kissed, I felt like a real boy, not a scary ghost, a nice boy." "Hey Erica I know what we need to do. Come round I have a plan!" so Rory told everyone his plan. Erica suddenly thought about Joe. She wasn't listening to Rory any more; all she could think about was Joe. Where is he? Is he alright? She was missing him. Then Rory said "So Erica, do you know what you're doing then?" Surprised she said "what? Huh? Sorry I was thinking about Joe. I miss him so much. I wonder where he could be." Rory said "Don't worry about Joe. I'm sure he's fine. You have me. I'm much better than him!" in tears Erica remarked "Shut up Rory! Joe is 100 times better then you! I miss him so much" James turned to Erica and said "come here Erica. How about a hug to make you feel better." "Ok and just leave me alone Rory. I don't want to talk to you any more!" outside there was a sudden ray of bright lights, and then they turned to see Jonny outside the house paralyzed with fear. John was in front of him. The trees were moving, the wind was blowing, John flew then he disappeared. Jonny felt a cold shiver down his spine. He was smashing down the door. They all knew John had gone inside of Jonny's body and now he was trying to kill everyone. A red eyed monster was staring at us. Everyone split up to run away from this hideous monster. In the master bedroom Rory was trying to find a hiding place to get away from Jonny, he came across Erica. "Erica listen, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you liked Joe did I. I don't have a recent update button to know your recent actions." "Rory, he was your best mate, why don't you care that he's gone? I didn't know him that much but I miss loads! So just leave me alone and be quiet because Jonny can find us." "He wasn't my best mate he was just a mate, and I do miss him but how come you miss him more than me?" 'Shhh Rory I can hear someone." Kate comes in the room and she tells Rory to shut up because she can hear him from her hiding place. When she notices Erica crying she walks over to her and says "why are you crying? What's wrong?" "It's Rory. He's making me upset. I miss Joe but he doesn't seem to care about him." Suddenly a rumble shocked the whole house. Erica, Kate and Rory turned around to find John Engalby standing at the door frame. It was him. Not in Jonny. Him as the ghost. He was angry so everyone went down stairs to play the Ouija board so they can get rid of the ghost. As everyone is running back down stairs James notices Jonny sitting in a pool of blood!


End file.
